THE HARLEQUIN
by champblaze
Summary: She is a High School Student and He is a Prolific Hitman.. What happens when their worlds collide


A/N...WELCOME TO MY NEWEST VAMPIRE FIC...PLEASE ENJOY

DISCLAIMER...I OWN ONLY OC'S

* * *

 **THE HARLEQUIN**

The ring of a school bell echoed through Seireitei academy as students rushed to homeroom but one student stuck out from the rest. Namely for the fact the she stood six foot one with long silver hair just pass her shoulder and gentle grey eyes. The aforementioned girl is isane kotetsu and she's a senior at this academy, wearing the school uniform consisting of a knee length black pleated skirt, white dress shirt with blue tie and black loafers. Isane held her books close and walked with a slight hunch to make herself appear smaller. Unfortunately isane is the subject of ridicule due to her shyness but mainly her height. Isane entered her class and sat the back but she heard the whispers, "Giant..that's a huge bitch...fucking tall" as she sat down. Isane carefully tuned them out as the school day wore on but hope seem to appear as lunch came. Isane sat alone in the lunch room as young man approached, "excuse me are you Isane" he asks. Isane looked up to see a guy with black hair and the number sixty nine on his cheek, "um yes" she whispers.

"Cool...I'm Shuuhei...so this may sound a bit forward but will you go out with me tonight...there's a party at Yumichika" shuuhei said and isane blushed with a nod, "cool come to this address around eight...see ya then" he adds and heads back to his table. Isane felt a sense of hope well up inside her but little did she this would start the worst incident in her young life. The rest the day went as normal but shuuhei's offer left isane feeling good. The school day ended and isane quickly headed to her small apartment to prepare for her first ever party. Isane riffled through to her closet for a decent outfit and settled on a black jeans with a blue blouse and some white nikes. Isane took a shower and thoroughly washed her hair, applied some makeup and got ready with time to spare. Isane left her apartment at seven thirty and arrived in time as she saw several of her classmates. Isane headed for the door but was stopped by a young guy with a bald head, "why are ya here giant" he asks.

"Um...Shuuhei invited me..Ikkaku" isane replies but ikkaku scoffs, "yea right...like he would invite you giantzilla" he said.

"Hey who brought giant girl" a female voice shouts. Isane turns to see a voluptuous strawberry blond and shuuhei holding hands, "Who knows..Rangiku" he sneers.

"But..but you told me to come" isane states and all three laugh loudly. Rangiku scoffs and got inches from isane's face, "then you must be stupider than I thought...you're Vapor...a Waste of space...Now get the fuck out of here before I have Shuuhei and Ikkaku rape you then post pictures for everyone to see" she said, smirking. Isane tears up and runs off as they all laugh, "how could I have been so foolish...This is it..no more" she thought.

 **XxXxX**

Meanwhile across town an apartment complex was preparing for war it seemed. Numerous Yakuza were going in and out the abandoned complex, "hurry up it almost time" one shouts. Inside one of the abandoned rooms a young man sat on a sofa as another whipped a girl bound to chair. The man on the sofa was tall and lanky with a eyepatch on his left eye dressed in a white suit.

"Nnoitra should we be so out in the open especially with Harlequin's deadline approaching" stated a young man with pink hair, dressed in a black suit and glasses. Nnoitra took a swig of sake with a scoff, "who gives a shit about that Granz...we got thirty guys...Not Harlequin or anybody is gonna get me" he shouts. Granz adjusted his glasses with a sigh, "you should be Harlequin is no joke...do you remember that crime boss in New York...Barragan Lusienbarm...my brother worked him and like you...he said Harlequin couldn't get him and Harlequin did moving like some supernatural creature wearing a faceless mask with black covered eyes...a lightning bolt on the right and star on the left...including this creepy thin smirk" he explains. Nnoitra only scoffed and watched his men beat the bound girl, before unbuckling his pants. Outside two guards armed with each a G36C watched the clouds move across the sky. The night was pretty quiet and both were getting bored but suddenly one dropped then the second fell in a heap. Across the way from the shadows emerged a figure dressed in black combat boots with red strings, black cargo jeans with a skin tight black underarmor shirt and white gloves with black fingers. A white mask covered the figure's face but the purple lightning bolt and pink star on the eyes gave away the figure's identity. The infamous Harlequin was armed with a pair of Colt 1911 pistols on his waist, combat vest with throwing knifes and silenced M4 rifle with a scope. Harlequin quickly crossed the street and dragged the bodies with ease behind a car, then surveyed the area. A guard came down the stairs but didn't come his way, reaching in his pocket harlequin pulled out a phone size scanner and looked through the building.

"At least five on each floor to his room and Mr Gilga on the top floor" harlequin muses, before shooting out the light above the steps. The guard heard the noise and came to investigate but for his trouble got a bullet to the dome. Harlequin moved his body under the steps and quietly moved up the steps to the first door but decided against it. Instead harlequin reached in his vest and placed a small plastic device on the door. Harlequin quickly moved up to the highest floor which Nnoitra occupied, then quietly opened the door but found no guards. Harlequin shook his head in disappointment and almost catlike made his way to the door, letting his M4 hang on his shoulder and drew his 1911 from its holster. Harlequin carefully placed the gun to peephole and knelt to look in the keyhole, before knocking hard on the door. Nnoitra grumbled and pointed as he pulled up his pants, "Fuck this better be good...Get the door" he shouts. The guard cocked his Berretta as granz stood near the naked girl. The guard neared the door, "Who is it?!" he shouts, looking through the peephole but his head to snap back with a spray of blood and brains. Several more shots came through the door as nnoitra and granz break to cover. Harlequin kicked open the door with both colts in hand.

"Nnoitra Gilga...you have been labeled a cancer to this city...for your crimes you are surely damned but I will say a prayer on your behalf" harlequin stated. Nnoitra rose with a sawed off shotgun and a sneer, "Fuck You" he shouts, firing a shot. Harlequin watched the spray of bullets as if they were in slow motion and moved at the last moment, shocking both of them. Nnoitra fired again but harlequin dodged with inhuman reflexes, "Who the hell are you?!" he shouts, emptying the gun but harlequin kicks him to floor. Granz stood frozen as harlequin pointed his guns at Nnoitra but has the presence of mind to reach for his glock. Harlequin cocked his guns as nnoitra glared at him but he jerks as harlequin's head snapped to the side and the assassin fell to the side. Nnoitra looked to see granz shaking with a gun in his hand, "I..I actually did it...I Killed...Harleq..." he starts but the rest is lost, as a knife now sticks out his forehead. Nnoitra jerks as granz falls but has no time to react as a gash opened across his throat. Nnoitra immediately grabs his throat as the blood flowed but pain erupted in his back, "I stabbed you between C4 and C5 of your spine...motor function is now limited" harlequin coldly noted, as nnoitra dropped to his knees. Harlequin left nnoitra to bleed out as he approached the bound girl but saw a knife in her stomach. Harlequin noted the black blood seeping from the wound, as he removed the tape from her eyes and mouth.

"This is a bad sign..the blood's black...it nicked your liver...You may have ten minutes at best but I can make sure you don't suffer" harlequin softly said, then removed the mask. The girl gave harlequin a weak nod with a slight blush, seeing his steel-blue orbs and ivory skin. Harlequin slowly tilted her head and open his mouth, revealing long canines before biting her neck. The girl stifled a groan from the bite but it gave way to a warm hum, "Xièxiè" she whispers, slumping into him. Harlequin raised her back to a seated position and picked the Beretta, before shooting her in the chest. Harlequin returned his mask to his face as he heard rushing footsteps, quickly exiting and picking up his rifle. Harlequin reached the door and leapt from the stairs but only to land like a feather below, "And like a shadow...I'm gone" harlequin jokes, pull out his phone scanner and activating his surprise. The numerous yakuza reached the first floor door, only for it to explode and collapsing two floors as harlequin vanishes into the night.

 **XxXxX**

Isane walked through the streets, her eyes puffy from crying and rangiku's words echoing in her mind. Isane stifled a sob as she found an all night parking garage, "this can work...I shouldn't survive that" she thought, seeing the seven level structure. Isane looked for the guard and found none as she snuck inside. Isane found the elevator and rode it to the top floor, "should I leave a note...no...nobody will care" she whispers, stepping out the elevator. The top floor was quiet but isane saw a jacked up silver Chevrolet truck and no one else. Isane quickly headed for the ledge and climbed up while her nerve was still there. Isane peered down and tears started run down her cheeks, "So now I die" she thought, leaning forward. However something grabs her from behind and pulls her back, "Let me go" she shouts. Isane struggles in her supposed savior and as their hand went near her mouth but she bit down breaking the skin and accidentally swallowed some blood. Isane suddenly went lax as her savior knocked her out with a chop.

"Way to go Harlequin...a witness and worst of all she drank some of my blood" harlequin chides, himself. Harlequin picks up isane and carries her to the silver truck, opening the passenger door harlequin deposited isane in the seat and buckled her in. Harlequin softly mutters as he climbs in the driver seat and his truck rumbles to life. Isane awakes with a start as the truck lurches, "Have you calmed down now" a voice states and she looks to see a guy her age with steel-blue eyes but the most good looking person she ever saw.

"Who..who are you" isane said but gasps seeing a gun pointed at her, "For now call me Harlequin" he states. However harlequin notes her nervousness and tips the gun to isane, "here to calm your nerves but remember...I'm driving and we'll crash if you shoot me" he said, as isane takes the gun and points it at him. Harlequin turns back to the road as isane points the gun, "So whats your name" he said, trying to coax her to relax. Isane kept a firm stare but on the inside she was a wreck, "what do I do...what will he do to me" she thought but glances out the windshield, "Isane..Isane Kotetsu...where are you taking me" she says. Harlequin softly smiled as they stopped at a red light, "I'm taking you my place...I live about fifteen miles outside of town...Isane you may not realize this but you have stepped in some shit" he states, pulling off.

"Are you gonna Kill me?!" isane half shouts but harlequin laughs, "If I wanted to kill you..I would have let you jump" he said. Isane's grip on the gun laxed, "Why did you try to kill yourself...you're young..pretty so why" harlequin asked. Isane wiped a stray forming tear, "I dunno..tonight I went to this party..my first party and was embarrased beyond belief...I let my hopes be lifted..only to have them dashed along the rocks...so I tried to end it..no one would care" she whispers. The drive eventually fell quiet as isane stared out the window, "why did he save me and why is he so good looking...those eyes" she thought but coughed, from a sudden bad taste in her mouth. The city gave way to country as the pair rode silence, save for the radio playing some soft rock.

* * *

Eventually harelquin and isane arrived to his house nearly in the middle of nowhere, "you live way out here" she asked and he nods, pulling up to a three car garage. The house was modest two-story home with two large metal building on each side. Isane climbs out as harlequin grabs a duffle bag from the back seat. Harelquin comes around as isane points the gun, "Why did you bring me here" she states but gasps as he takes the gun in the blink of the eye, "Follow me and I'll explain" he said and opened the garage. The garage housed two classic cars as harlequin placed the bag on a workbench and beckoned isane to follow him inside. The door led to a laundry room, then into the kitchen with adjacent living room with huge entertainment center and TV.

"Take a seat..want something to drink" harlequin said going to the fridge. Isane reluctantly sat on the soft sofa as harelquin came back with a beer and bottle of water. Harlequin plopped in the recliner as isane took a sip of water, "Well lets start at the begninng...Harlequin is not real name obviously...Its Mitsuomi Kiriyu...Harlequin is used in my line of work...I'm Cleaner or Professional" he explains. Isane sat puzzled as mitsuomi drinks his beer, "how can that be...you look my age" she comments but he grins, showing his teeth. Isane sees the long canines and gasps sharply, "that was quick" he said and got inches from her face, "if you ask if I sparkle...I'll slit your throat" he hisses. Isane softly gulped, "so you're a real..vam..Vampire" she whispers and mitsuomi pushes back, "yea and in a few days...so will you" he states. Isane's eyes widen like saucers, "But...are you going bite me or something" she blurts but mitsuomi reaches for his beer, "I could but by accident you drank my blood and infected yourself...when I pulled you down..you bit my hand...that nasty taste in your mouth was my blood" he explains.

"But..but how can this happen" isane mumbles. Mitsuomi reaches in his pocket a pack of menthols and a zippo, "think of it like virus...your body will start to change...skin paling..you senses heightening but you will suffer towards the end as your human body dies and your vampire body comes to life...you will be eighteen?...forever" he said. Isane looked at mitsuomi in complete shock, "I'll be like this forever but...I.." she stammers. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow with a smile, "and what's wrong with being like this forever" he said pointing. Isane buried her face in her hands, "I'm a freak...I'm too tall" she mutters. Mitsuomi taps his ashes and stands up, "here stand up and look me in the eye" he says, taking her wrist. Isane stands to her full height but has to look up, "so you're tall for a girl but take comfort I'm taller than you" he states. Isane quickly sat down to hide the blush forming, "how can I be blushing..This guy has kidnapped me but he hasn't tried hurt me" she thought. Isane stifled a small yawn as mitsuomi puts out his cigarette, "its late...come on I'll show where you can sleep" he said, beckoning for her. Isane followed him out the living room into a hall that had a staircase upstairs and two more rooms by the front door. Opposite them was a double glass door to the outside as she followed him to a room, "this is my room...bathroom here and bed there" mitsuomi explains. The room was dark blue with a white ceiling and large four poster bed with blue and black sheets, "um where will I sleep" isane asks. Mitsuomi looked through a dresser, "well in the bed of course" he says, tossing her a long sleeve shirt. Isane blushed brightly as mitsuomi points to the bed, "you can change in the bathroom" he states but he sees isane standing frozen. Isane mechanically enters the bathroom and locks the door but was slightly shocked by the immaculate bathroom. A large jacuzzi tub with walk in shower to her right and a large vanity on the left. Isane took off her shoes, then her jeans and lastly her blouse. Isane looked into the mirror with a soft sigh, "how can he say I'm pretty..I'm a freak" she thought, slipping on his shirt. The shirt came to isane's mid thigh and the sleeves covered her hands. Isane grabs her shoes and clothes but shyly came out the bathroom and mitsuomi was gone. Isane breathes a sigh of relief as she places her stuff on a chair, "Wow...You look kinda cute like that" a familiar voice comments. Isane eeps and turns to see mitsuomi in a grey wife-beater and old jeans, "see anything you like" he asks, leaning on the door frame. Isane tries in vain to cover herself as she retreats to the bed, "No" she said, trying to be mean. Mitsuomi softly laughs as isane climbs in but shocks her by laying next to her, "we..we're gonna share" she stammers, clutching the sheets. Mitsuomi smirks as he taps her cute nose, "if that is what you desire" he coos but isane franticly shakes her head. Mitsuomi sighs in defeat but smirks, "only kidding...goodnight Isane and may you have pleasant dreams" he said, appearing at the door and closing it. Isane waited a few minutes before laying down and trying to sleep, "just what have I done" she thought.

 **XxXxX**

Mitsuomi walked in the garage to retrieve his duffle bag and came back, heading to the closest room opposite his dining room. Mitsuomi slid open the doors, inside was a pool table and chairs on one side and opposite him was an open wall but he pushed a concealed button on the light switch. The walls slide open to reveal a wall of photos with various ones of Nnoitra, a gun wall and the wall to his left were various harlequin types masks. Mitsuomi placed his bag on the pool table and pulls his IPhone out to turn on some music. A classic melody fills the room as mitsuomi takes down the pictures and puts them in the shredder, then he unzips his bag and pulls out his mask, colts and rifle including their magazines. Mitsuomi spent the next hour meticulously disassembling and cleaning his weapons, before going to the wall and placing his mask among its kin. Mitsuomi looked to his phone which read one am but the vampire not concerned. Mitsuomi goes to the kitchen and grabs a few beers, before plopping in his sofa and queued up the latest season of Archer on Netflix but slowly his mind wanders.

 **Flashback**

 **May 2 1861**

Mitsuomi sat on the porch of a beautiful home and a letter in his hand, "Tell me its not true...tell me you're not going to war" a soft voice asks. Mitsuomi looks back and sees his young wife Reina, her emerald eyes on the verge of tears. Mitsuomi stood and embraced her, "Darlin' its my duty as member of the continental army...I may have been born in the South but I decided long ago to fight for every man no matter what" he states. Reina looks up with a sniffle, "a true southern gentlemen but who knows how long this war will last" she whispers. Mitsuomi kisses her forehead, "I promise I'll return so hang a ribbon round our tree and pray for my journey" he states.

 **July 1 1863**

Mitsuomi sat around the campfire with his men as news spread of coming battle in Gettysburg. Many were tired from marching all day but some were fresh and never fired a shot. Mitsuomi excused himself and headed to his tent for the night, "I believe this war won't be forgotten" he thought, reaching for a letter. Mitsuomi started to pen a letter to wife, "Dearest Reina...this may be final letter to you...its possible I could die before this reaches you but know my love for you has never wavered" he wrote and continued on. The next day mitsuomi and his regiment arrived in Gettysburg and the battle was already underway, "Men form up and charge" his captain shouts. The bulge blows as they form up and slowly galloped but broke into a full charge. The battle became a frenzy as both side engaged in multiple places but mitsuomi was separated from is regiment by cannon fire and his horse took the brunt. Mitsuomi was thrown hard from his horse but as he stood, took a shot in the back from a confedrate soldier. Mitsuomi collasped but had enough strength to shoot the man and three others with his Colt 1851.

 **July 3 1863**

Mitsuomi lies in makeshift union hospital fighting for his life but the news was bleak for the young soldier, the bullet couldnt be removed and he would die within a day. Mitsuomi tried to keep his resolve but it was failing and fast, "such a shame..so many young people must die in this war" a soft voice muses. Mitsuomi grimaces as he tries to turn to the voice and from the shadows, a beautiful pale woman with long purple hair and a sensual form approached him. The woman caressed his cheek with a soft smile, "my..my you're burning up...I am Kirio Hikifune...tell me do wish to die Mr.." she whispers. Mitsuomi softly coughed, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu...Ma'am and no but my time is limited" he groans. Kirio leans closer to his face, "I can save you but you must give up something..." she coos and mitsuomi groans as she lifts him like a feather. Mitsuomi slumps in her embrace as they disappear into the night but he awakens some time later in a old house. Mitsuomi looks around but has no time to react as kirio pounces on him and bites his neck. Mitsuomi releases a ragged scream but an overwhelming sense of pleasure fills his form. Kirio pulls away with blood dripping from her lips and onto her breasts, "now you must drink" she coos, cutting her neck. Kirio pulls mitsuomi closer but he struggles, "if you do not..as sure as the rising dawn..you will die" she states. A tear runs down his cheek but mitsuomi gives in and slowly drinks from kirio, ushering him into world of darkness.

 **August 5 1863**

Mitsuomi stood outside his home with kirio waiting in the shadows of a tree, "I told you...you must give up something..my dear and she was it...however it seems her love for you was not returned" she said, with a slight mirth. Mitsuomi saw reina in the embrace on one of his best friends, "she didnt wait for me" he whispers, his steel-blue orbs glowing in the darkness.

"You should Kill them for this betrayal" kirio remarks but gasps, seeing the look on his face.

"I will not...Maker or not..I will kill you if you say another cruel word" mitsuomi hissed. Kirio titters as she wraps her arms around his neck, "I just love your anger...I wait for the day someone unleashes it" she coos.

 **End Flashback**

Mitsuomi turns on his side with a sigh, "That woman" he thought, reaching for his phone. The time was nine am and mitsuomi decided to coax his guest with a home-cooked meal. Mitsuomi got up with a pop of his joints and headed to the kitchen, then looked through his fridge. Mitsuomi grabs a carton of eggs, some sausage, a box of instant grits and can of biscuits, "This outta be good...a good old southern breakfast" he mused, looking for his pans and pots. Mitsuomi turned his TV by the counter for the morning, "Our top story is the murder of Reputed drug dealer..Nnoitra Gilga and several of his associates...Police have no evidence at this time but some feel this was a rival gang" a reporter remarks. Mitsuomi stirs his grits with a smirk, "No Janet..it was the Infamous Harlequin...the pied piper of death" he jokes, checking his biscuits.

 **XxXxX**

Isane scrunched her face the sun broke in the room, "its morning" she thought, rubbing her eye but noticed this was not her room and last night was real. Isane cautiously climbed from bed and headed to bathroom to take care of business. Isane emerged from the steamy bathroom with mitsuomi's shirt on and slipped on her jeans but she felt self conscious with no underwear on. Isane placed her socks and underwear with her blouse and carefully opened door. Only to be hit by a waft of delicious food forcing isane to wander to kitchen and mitsuomi turning with a tray of food.

"Good it was a success...I've never known anyone who resist my cooking...go on sit and enjoy" mitsuomi said, placing it on the table near the laundry room. Isane sat with a content sigh, "this smells so good..um Mitsuomi why are you doing this" she asks. Mitsuomi places two glasses on the table and fills them with orange juice, "well simple...You're my fledgling now...in a few days you will be a newborn vampire and as your maker I'm obligated to take care of you" he states, as if he had recited it several times. Isane started eating but she took the time to get a better look at mitsuomi. His skin was an ivory tint but had tattoos on both arms, of a scorpion on his left arm and a spade skull with black veins and numerous eyes. His face was equally beautiful with a strong chin, straight slender nose and defined cheekbones. Isane had to quickly look away as his steel-blue orbs met her own grey ones. Mitsuomi softly laughed as isane quietly ate but sighs as his phone rings, "Hello...yes...no..but its doable...I'll meet you at Infinity tower two o'clock..The usual place...Bye" he answers. Mitsuomi pinched his nose as he picked up the plates, "do have a dress at your home" he asks, filling the sink.

"Um I don't really have anything dressy..Why" isane asks and mitsuomi glances back, "you're coming with me on a job" he replies. Isane gasps sharply and her eyes widen, "not the actual job but scouting...I may not accept since I have you...but I need to at least go" he said.

"But I have school monday and you cant keep me here" isane interjects but mitsuomi closes the gap, "I know that so I'll go with you by tomorrow the change will start..So I need to monitor you" he explains. Isane couldn't help but get lost in his eyes, "its like he concerned but how can he be so concerned...I'm no nobody" she thought. Mitsuomi broke her self loathing with a tap to her nose, "Good...thought I lost you there...get your stuff we'll head out and get you a dress and then head to your apartment" he said and isane blinked but robotically walked off. Mitsuomi finished his dishes as he heard isane sit on the sofa, "I'll take a quick shower and we'll get going" he said, walking past. Isane flipped through the channels when she heard mitsuomi, looking back she was treated to him in jeans with a skin tight wife-beater, a skull beanie and blue tinted sun glasses. Isane turned off the TV and followed to mitsuomi to the garage, "we'll take the Camaro" he says pointing to the black car with dark blue stripes. The pair climbed in and isane noted how comfortable the seat was, "um Mitsuomi...vampires like you..what are they like" she hesitantly asks. The car rumbled to life as mitsuomi opened the garage, "books and movies got most right...stake to the heart...Fire..but sunlight not so much" he said, pulling off.

"We vampires feel her weight on us but once you get over a decade it lessens...blood well they got that one on the head but we can eat normal food and you don't need to sleep in coffin filled with dirt from your birthplace" mitsuomi adds. Isane fiddles with the radio as mitsuomi turned on his phone's GPS but isane gasps seeing the steering wheel moving on its own, "how are you doing that" she blurts. Mitsuomi looks up from his phone, "se..cr..et vampire powers" he notes. Isane shook her head with a pout, "why am I so relaxed around him..is it the change or am I" she thought but looks out the window.

* * *

Isane was slightly shocked as they pulled to her apartment complex but mitsuomi responded again with vampire secret. Mitsuomi followed isane into the complex and to her second floor apartment, several saw them and wondered why he was following her. Isane unlocked her door as mitsuomi stood at the threshold, "you have to invite me in" he said. Isane turned with a puzzled stare and was about to but mitsuomi stepped inside with a mischievous smile, "only kidding" he jokes. Isane puffs her cheeks but ignores him, going to change her clothes as he looks around. The apartment was fairly small with one bedroom but perfect for a person living on their own. Isane emerged from her room, dressed in khaki capri shorts, with white shoes and yellow blouse. Isane started to fidget as mitsuomi only stares, "wow dressing simple...this will be tough" he muses but snaps his fingers, "but I know a place...Let's roll" he said.

"Wait a minute...you brought me home and now we're leaving...why" isane interjects and mitsuomi blinks, "I told you we need to get you a dress for my meeting...I can't leave you alone so I'm bringing you along..." he explains. Isane sighed in defeat and grabs her purse as mitsuomi slips his shades back on, "I wanted to ask...do you live alone" he asks.

"I do...my parents passed away when I was young and I lived with relatives till I started at Seireitei Academy...My inheritance pays for what I need" isane softly replies. Mitsuomi opens the car door for isane with a rueful smile, "you are a strong girl" he thought. Mitsuomi pulled off with slight burnout that made even isane smile, "So who are we meeting at infinity tower" she asks.

"Like I said its for a possible job...I have three rules I follow...Severity of the crimes...Accessibility to the client and Vulnerability...even though I'm a vampire..I need to be cautious" mitsuomi explains. Isane slowly nodded as they drove through town but he stopped at a high end clothes shop, "um I can't afford anything in there" she remarks but mitsuomi smirks, "don't worry about a thing" he coolly said, pulling into a spot. Isane hesitantly followed inside the store but blinked in shock seeing the prices, "Can I help you find something" a sales clerk asks.

"Yes you can...I need a black three piece suit...dark red shirt and white tie...for the lady a casual but dressy dress" mitsuomi said. The clerk quickly nods and takes their measurements, "alrite if you follow me..I can show you some dresses in your size ma'am" she states. Isane was slightly shocked as she followed the woman, "you actually have stuff in my size even though I'm so tall" she asks. The woman looks back, "ma'am our store caters to all no matter their sizes" she states and points to several dress. Isane looked the various style of dresses, "I think this would suit you and we can add a jacket if you dont wanna show alot of skin" she states. The dress was black with white trim at the bottom, a white ribbon on the front and white spahgetti straps. Isane was amazed by the dress, "is it my size" she asks and the woman nods, "yes...I'll get it and let you try it on" she replies. Isane waited patiently for the woman to return, "thank you for waiting..I brought a matching coat and some lovely shoes as well" the woman said and led isane to the dressing room. The woman also retrieved to some stocking as well, "would you like to wear them out...it will sure impress your boyfriend" she comments and isane turned bright red, "um he's not my boyfriend...We just met" she quickly said. The woman softly smiled as isane stepped inside, "call if you need anything" she states and isane nods. Isane placed the dress and jacket on the hook, then looked at the calf length leather boots with a low heel. Isane started to undress, then slipped on the stockings, dress and boots. Isane admired herself in the full length mirror and she admitted to herself the she looked pretty as she slipped on the jacket. Isane decided to put some light makeup and lipstick, before stepping out as mitsuomi walked up dressed in his suit, his hair in a tight ponytail and glasses.

"Wow...Isane you look beautiful" mitsuomi compliments and isane blushes, "you look handsome" she whispers. Mitsuomi pays for the clothes as his phone beeped for 1:30, "thirty minutes" he thought, opening the door for isane. Mitsuomi quickly hopped in and drove off to meet his deadline, "Isane...when we get there just stay quiet and observe...you'll also hear and see things...please don't think less of me" he explains. Isane glances mitsuomi's way and notices his serious demeanor, "ok...I won't but won't the person be suspicious of me" she asks. Mitsuomi stops at a red light, "we'll be in a private room and knowing him..he may think nothing of you but you have nothing to fear...you have the Harlequin watching out for you" he states, pulling off. Infinity tower soon came into view and isane was amazed the huge building, "first time here" mitsuomi asks, pulling to the parking garage gate.

"Yea...I've read about it...a major destination for the rich" isane replies, as they drive to the eighth level. Mitsuomi pulls into a spot next to the elevator, "you ready...don't be nervous...just remember you have the Harlequin watching over you" he said, climbing out. Isane stepped out and adjusted her dress but blushes as mitsuomi extends his arm, "just relax" he whispers. Isane slowly takes his arm as they enter the elevator, "um who are you meeting" she asks.

"A man I go through for my work...he's pretty harmless but believes in balance" mitsuomi explains, as the doors open. Isane is treated to the beauty of infinity tower and is blown away by the immaculate surroundings, "I wonder if I can see this again" she thought.

"Hey look over there...that's where we're going" mitsuomi said and isane saw a restaurant named Starcrossed. Mitsuomi opened the door for isane as they stepped inside, "Welcome do you have a reservation" a server asks.

"Yes a two o'clock for Mr Quin" mitsuomi says and the server looks though his book, "of course..Right this way" the server said and pair followed. Mitsuomi and isane were led through the restaurant to a private VIP room, "Mr Haschwalth is expecting you" the server states, opening the door. The room was a burgundy color and fancy with portraits, bar and several tables but at a table sat a tall, thin build young man with long blond hair pass his shoulders, wearing a white three piece suit. The man looked up with discerning ice blue eyes as mitsuomi and isane approach, "Jugram" he simply said, pulling out isane's chair.

"Harlequin" jugram curtly replies as mitsuomi sits, "why did you bring this woman along" he adds. Mitsuomi glances to isane, "she's my date and future fledgling...So lets skip the bullshit and tell me why you called this meeting...You know I have a six month wait time between clients" he said. The server approached the table with the menus, "Welcome can I start you some drinks" he states.

"I'll have a White Russian and Jugram will have vodka Martini dry and Isane?" mitsuomi states and isane looks through the menu, "um sparkling water with lemon" she replies. The server writes the orders down, "alrite...would you to order now" he asks. Jugram glances to mitsuomi, "give a few minutes but bring our drinks to the bar and the Lady to the table" he states. The server nods as jugram stands, "excuse us ma'am...order whatever you like..its on me" he said, excusing himself. Isane slowly nods but mitsuomi leans closer, "order something expensive" he whispers, getting up and isane softly laughs. Mitsuomi and jugram take a seat at the bar as the bartender brings then their drinks, "so what is so important that you're breaking with my established parameters" mitsuomi asks, lighting a cigarette. Jugram reaches in his suit and places two pictures in front of mitsuomi, "the Heat and Iron have been black labeled" he says. Mitsuomi takes a slow drag and blows the smoke from his nose, "What happened" he curtly asks. Jugram hands him a flashdrive and picks up his drink, "I would not say out loud" he replies, taking a sip. Mitsuomi swallows his drink in one gulp, "that bad huh" he says and jugram nods, "this comes from Yamamoto but you have several days to prepare" he explains.

"That will be fine...I dunno when Isane will turn" mitsuomi states and jugram glances through his glasses, "did you not bite her as you immortals do" he inquires but mitsuomi sighs, "no..she tried killing herself...I stepped in and she bit my hand swallowing my blood..so the change is slow" he explains. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow as jugram gave him a incredulous stare, "so a human has bitten an immortal..The roles were reversed" he states. Mitsuomi scoffs and orders another drink, "fuck off...now back to business...I'll call you..If I take these clients" he said, taking his drink and going back to the table. Isane looked up as mitsuomi sat down, "is Mr Haschwalth coming back" she asks but jugram sits down, "have you ordered" he asks but isane replies no. The server returned as mitsuomi and haschwalth returned, "are you ready to order" he asks. Isane points to a dish the menu, "alrite the Chicken Alfredo Fettuccine...Sirs" he asks. Jugram places his menu on the table, "I'll have the have the same and he'll have the Braciole" he states and mitsuomi smirks, "add your best wine as well" he adds. The server excuses himself to put in the orders as isane continues to look through the menu, when someone starts to play the piano and everyone is treated a soothing song. Soon a violin joined the fray and isane was shocked to see it was mitsuomi playing the violin, "it's been awhile since I've seen him play" jugram muses. Isane was completely enamored by mitsuomi's playing that her heart skipped a beat and ignored it, "could I...could he..." she thought. The music duet ended to applause from the few people there as mitsuomi takes a seat, "Mitsuomi that was amazing" isane softly said and he grins, "your very welcome..I am a man of many talents" he said. The server brought their food and isane took in the delicious aroma, "please enjoy" he said, excusing himself. Isane softly squealed at the taste to food, "its so good" she thought. Mitsuomi glances her way and softly snorts, seeing stars in her eyes.

"First time eating Chicken Alfredo" mitsuomi casually states and isane nods with mouth full. Mitsuomi chuckles as he fills his wine glass, "care for a taste" he asks. Isane eyes the red wine, "I'm underage" she says but mitsuomi smirks, "So...here one sip..I won't tell" he said, holding the glass to her. Jugram watched the pair in silence, "its seems someone has awoken that silent heart" he thought, placing his utensils on the plate. Jugram carefully stood up and picked up his briefcase, "Quin...I'll await your call and ma'am I bid you good day" he said and excused himself. Isane gave him a soft wave and mitsuomi gave him a curt nod, "we should go too..I need to get registered for your school" he said and isane furrows her brow, "how" she asks. Mitsuomi grins showing his teeth, "trust me" he replies.

 **XxXxX**

Isane blinked in shocked as mitsuomi to a large mansion in Seireitei Hills, "why are here" she asked. Mitsuomi leaned back in his seat, "if I need to go to Seireitei academy...I'll need ID..papers and here is where we'll get em" he said, climbing out. Isane quickly followed as mitsuomi headed to the front door and rang the doorbell. A minutes pass and door opens, revealing young dark-skin boy of about fifteen, dressed in shorts and a jersey.

"Can I help you Sir" the boy politely asks. Mitsuomi adjusts his glasses and glances to isane, "yes you can my boy...um Isane can you move about six paces to the right" he states. Isane moves with a puzzled look as mitsuomi clears his throat, "now young Sir..May I speak to your great-great-grandmother" he said and as the last word left his mouth. Mitsuomi narrowly dodges a knife and catches the second with his teeth. Isane and the boy gasped as mitsuomi chuckles, "Fufufu...Mou so mean Madame Shihōin" he said, keeping said knife in his mouth. Isane peers inside and sees a beautiful mocha skin woman with purple hair in high ponytail and golden eyes. The woman was dressed in black leggings, a orange sports bra and hands taped to the wrist but twirling a knife in her hand. The woman looked to the boy with a smirk, "you can go Yūshirō" she says and yūshirō bows, "excuse me then" he says, leaving. The woman walked up to mitsuomi and snatched her knife but grins seeing a little blood, "to make the infamous Harlequin bleed is no easy thing" she coos, licking the blood and showing her fangs.

"You're a vampire too?!" isane blurts but eeps as woman glares but mitsuomi snorts and starts laughing, "she got you granny" he said. However suddenly a small foot collided with his face but mitsuomi acrobatically flips over, "well..well..Well gotten better little Lin" he said. Isane saw a petite Chinese girl dressed like the woman but all black, with grey eyes and black hair in two long ponytails. Mitsuomi loosened his tie and pocketed his glasses, "Lái ba lái ba...Lin" he shouts.

"My name is Soifon you asshole" lin or rather soifon hissed. The woman slapped her forehead, "every time" she mutters and glances to isane, "I'm Yoruichi Shihōin by the way" she said, extending her hand. Isane slowly shook yoruichi's hand as mitsuomi and soifon fight, "Isane Kotetsu...um is the usual for them" she asks. Yoruichi laughs softly, "Yea it is...Soifon is my fledgling..I gave her my kiss about two years ago...Mitsuomi and I have know each other about a century" she explains. Isane rubs her cheek, "I'm his fledgling too but he didn't bite me...I bit him on the hand after he saved me from doing something terrible" she explains. Yoruichi started laughing wildly and caused them to stop fighting, "You actually bit him...hahaha that's hilarious" she cackles. Mitsuomi dusts himself off with a huff, "now I'll never hear the end of it" he thought and pats soifon on the head, "Good job Soifon...soon Yoruichi let you come on a job with me" he states. Soifon kept a straight face but mitsuomi noticed the faint blush, "Alrite Yoruichi let me have it" he said, beckoning for her. Yoruichi coyly smirks as she saunters to him, "I wanna see you strip" she purrs, kissing his cheeks. Mitsuomi seductively smirks, "You sure...I kinda don't wanna give Isane ecchi overload" he whispers and yoruichi glances to soifon, "you're right...spend the night...I'll get your stuff ready by tomorrow afternoon" she said. Mitsuomi moves a strand of hair behind his ear, "sure but Isane might be apprehensive to it...then again Lin can explain the change" he says and looks to isane, "do you mind staying here tonight" he asks. Isane stood puzzled as mitsuomi and yoruichi stare, "um I don't mind but why" she asks. Yoruichi rubs her chin, "well for one my little bee can explain the change" she said and moves closer, "and I can give you all the dirt on Mitsuomi" she whispers. Isane blushes as yoruichi grins pulling the frazzled girl inside as mitsuomi stood with soifon, "this is gonna be a long night" both thought. A butler stood at the base of stairs pass the beautiful foyer with a towel, "thank you" yoruichi states, heading up the stairs.

"So what terrible thing did you do to bite Mitsuomi by accident" yoruichi asks, as they reach the top of stairs. Isane fiddles with hands as yoruichi wipes her forehead, "I tried to kill myself Friday night after being completely fooled by my classmates" she whispers.

"Fooled you how isane" mitsuomi said but yoruichi shushes him, "leave it alone" she states and soifon punches him. Yoruichi led them to her den/office, "alrite Mitsuomi what exactly do you need...you were a bit vague in your text" she said, as they sat down. Mitsuomi glances to isane, "well since I don't know when she will turn...I need to temporarily attend Seireitei Academy...I'll need papers and the school uniform" he explains. Yoruichi scoffs with a laugh, "that's it...child's play...I can have it by morning" she states. Mitsuomi took off his suit coat with a smirk, "you never cease to amaze me Flash Goddess" he said and yoruichi puffs out her chest, "Damn Skippy...now little bee why don't you explain to Isane what to expect from the change" she states. Isane quickly turned her attention to soifon, "well I'll start at the beginning...I was given the eternal kiss by Lady Yoruichi on November 5th 2014...I was celebrating my friend's birthday but my friends had decided to ditch me at this club and that's where I met Lady Yoruichi and Him...they were actually celebrating his birthday.." soifon explain and glares at mitsuomi, "she was sitting in his lap and sharing a bottle...it was later that she found me sitting alone and we struck up a conversation..as he left but then someone started shooting...I would learn later he was working...Lady Yoruichi actually caught me off guard when she bit me but it was most pleasurable thing I ever felt..I felt my heart actually stop...So I'm not sure what you'll go through beacuse you were not bitten but how long has it been since you drank his blood" soifon explains.

"It was Friday night 10:34pm" mitsuomi said, glancing at his phone. Soifon slowly nodded and glanced to yoruichi, "you'll probably seeing symptoms in the morning..your eyes might be sensitive or your skin slightly paler...this actually a first for me too" she states. Isane sits quietly as mitsuomi was on his phone, "Lin you still kept up your play right" he asks. Soifon hops up with a puffed out chest, "of course but have you loser boy" she replies. Mitsuomi slips on his glasses with twinkle, "see we shall padawan" he says as both head off. Yoruichi softly laughs, "good now he's gone..we can talk Isane" she states and isane looks in confusion, "about what" she asks. Yoruichi grins like a Cheshire cat, "Mitsuomi of course...I've known him awhile and as a woman...I'm entitled to talk about him..." she said and taps her chin, "where to start...I know..He's a real southern gentleman...He told he born in this small town in Louisiana and actually fought in the civil war for the north and he shot during the battle of Gettysburg but that's where is maker comes in and because of it many vampires don't like him" she explains.

"Why don't they like him did he something" isane asks. Yoruichi sighs softly, "he killed his maker...which many of us frown on but he had a right to...Kirio was cruel..especially to him and his sister" she explains but picks up her phone and shows a picture. The picture was of mitsuomi and a young woman with black hair with ice blue eyes, "that Mitsuomi and his blood sister Bambietta about a year ago...her nickname is the Explode because she's a demo freak and the reason he killed Kirio...She treated them horribly but he bared the brunt for Bambietta then one day he snapped and Kirio was dead...Nobody knows not even Bambietta" yoruichi explains. Isane was stunned from mitsuomi's past, "wow it's do tragic but he never shown it...what am I thinking...I've known him maybe a day but..." she thought and looked up, "um what about this Harlequin thing...He said cleaner as is contract killer" she asks. Yoruichi arched an eyebrow, "well yea I guess...He started after WWI while working for a gang in London..one his fellow soldiers noted his skill and asked him to be their enforcer...The Harlequin comes from the mask he wears but it originated as character in a play...a light-hearted...agile..astute person and trickster...Mitsuomi adapted it to his work using various Harlequin type masks and amazingly its worked over the years making him infamous with many thinking it was different people..." she explains.

"How can he be so cold about killing someone but be so kind and gentle" isane states and eeps as yoruichi stares but a cheeky grin forms, "you've fallen in love with Mitsuomi haven't ya" she insinuates. Isane turns bright red and taps her fingers, "What?!...No..no way" she sputters. Before yoruichi could tease isane anymore, mitsuomi and soifon returned with the older grinning in triumph, with the younger having a scowl.

"He got you again didn't he little bee" yoruichi jokes and soifon huffs, "he cheats by getting it early" she shot. Mitsuomi adjusted his glasses with tipped up nose, "only someone not versed in the art of Mortal Kombat would say that" he states. Soifon elbowed him in the side and stormed off as yoruichi and isane laugh, "so what's cooking" he asks. Yoruichi smirks as she rose to her feet, "Your kryptonite.." she says and mitsuomi was gone, "Miso Ramen" she finishes. Yoruichi plops in her chair and glances to isane, "do you wanna get outta that dress" she asks and isane nods, "thank you and why did he run off" she replies.

"He loves Ramen and its like kryptonite to him...is all" yoruichi comments, beckoning for isane. Yoruichi led isane down the hall from the den to her huge bedroom, with a canopy bed, huge windows and painted dark blue walls with moon mural on the ceiling. The room housed a walking closet and full bathroom as well but most odd was the pole in the room, "I might have something to fit you and it'll make him drool" yoruichi states, looking through the closet. Isane sat in one of the comfy chairs and took off her boots, "its like all of this is a dream but come Monday reality comes back despite what they say" she thought. Isane so lost in thought that she didn't notice the older till she was inches from her face, "but this is reality unfortunately" she comments. Isane gasps with wide eyes but yoruichi stifles a laugh, "so for intruding but your thoughts are kinda loud" she said and isane looked confused, "most vampires can read minds and the truly gifted can project thoughts to others...let me show you" she says and touches their foreheads.

 **June 7 1917**

Isane found herself on a ship in the middle of the ocean but her breath hitched seeing a familiar face standing by the railing. Mitsuomi stood in military fatigues and she saw yoruichi approaching in a black dress, "to think one my kind is going to war for mortals" she comments. Mitsuomi looked up with a glare, "it doesn't matter if I'm a immortal...I'm an American...and my country needs me..Ms" he replies. Isane saw yoruichi was taken back by his statement, "I'm Yoruichi Shihōin and I apologize for my comments...may I offer a brave soldier a drink" she said. Mitsuomi kisses yoruichi on the knuckle with a smile, "if I may extend the same to a beauty as you" he says.

 **XxXxX**

Isane blinked as she was back in yoruichi's room, "that was our first meeting...when we arrived at port he headed to battlefield" yoruichi explains, handing isane a oversized shirt and some cotton shorts. Isane took the clothes and headed to the bathroom to undress, "you can strip in here...we're all girls" yoruichi quips. Isane slowly turned around and shrugged off her jacket, exposing her alabaster skin and yoruichi smirks, sitting at her computer. The dress came next as isane picked up the shirt, "you're a pretty girl Isane...long legs..nice hips and small waist with perfect breasts...forget your height..it makes you fill out beautifully" yoruichi comments, typing on her computer. Isane blushes as she slips on the shorts and rolls down the stocking, "maybe but no guy thinks so" she thought. A sudden crash caught their attention as mitsuomi raced inside and hides under the bed, as an older man stormed in a butler uniform.

"Madam where is the ramen thief..." the man hisses. Isane glances to the bed as yoruichi spins in her chair, "let it go Genshirō..." she states.

"Yea snowball..Let it go...Ramen is God's food...who are we to deny its taste" a voice quips. Genshirō quickly looks at the bed, "gave yourself away Kiriyu..you Orokana shōnen" he chides. Mitsuomi climbs out with a scoff, "I'm older than you snowball" he shot.

"Well Orokana Jiji" genshirō shot back and isane stifles a laughs but yoruichi rubs her forehead. Mitsuomi and genshirō continue to glare at one another but yoruichi steps in, "that enough...I told him we were having ramen" she states. Genshirō gives mitsuomi another slight glare but bows to yoruichi, "my apologies Ma'am...If you excuse me" he says and steps out.

"Wait Genshirō...take Isane downstairs for something to eat and prepare a room for stay the night" yoruichi said and genshirō nods, "of course Ma'am...follow me Ms Isane" he states. Isane gave the two a slight wave following genshirō and yoruichi follows to lock the door, "Now...I do believe you owe me a dance" she purrs, turning to mitsuomi. Mitsuomi smirks as he grasps the pole but saunters to her iPod, "I'll need music" he coos, finding a song.

[song playing...Who's your Daddy...Benny Benassi]

Yoruichi slowly sits on her bed as mitsuomi grabs the pole and slowly get himself in the mood, his hips and butt sway side to side as the music picks up. Yoruichi got more comfortable on her bed as mitsuomi turned, slowly and sensually unbuttoning his red shirt but then teasing her with his eyes. The shirt finally fell as he reached for the belt buckle, "I want you harder...I want you mine...Who's Your Daddy" mitsuomi coos, pulling the belt off and making whipping sound with it. Mitsuomi moved to his pants next but yoruichi closes the gap to take his hands away, "Let me...beacuse...You're My Daddy" she coos, unbuckling them and reveals the bulge in his boxer briefs. Yoruichi ran her fingers along the bulge, eliciting a hiss from the vampire as she now freed his manhood. Mitsuomi locked his hands on the pole as yoruichi ran her catlike tongue along his length, before sliding it into her waiting mouth. Yoruichi slurped and sucked his length lick a lollipop as mitsuomi panted and barely kept his stance but he uses on hand on her head to steady himself. Mitsuomi urges her on by pushing her and thrusting gently, feeling his length touch the back of her mouth and the goddess never once gagged. Yoruichi grips his hips as she sped up and felt the twitch in her mouth, before several thick ropes of cum filled her mouth but she swallowed with ease and looks up with cheshire grin, "mmm my turn" she coos, licks the stray spot on her lips. Yoruichi sashayed back to her bed as mitsuomi approached with his wife-beater and briefs on, "careful I've haven't showered" she adds, laying on her back. Mitsuomi grips the side of her leggings and yoruichi lifted enough to let him pull them lower, revealing light purple panties and luscious mocha thighs. Mitsuomi lifted her legs up to pull the leggings off, before softly kissing her calves and thighs. Yoruichi toyed with her chest with a soft mew as mitsuomi reached her folds but a squeal escaped her lips, as the vampire sunk his fangs into her inner thigh. Mitsuomi softly sucked her blood but pulls away and gives her leaking core a slow lick, then spreads her lips to suck on her clit. Yoruichi grips his head with one hand and the others assaults her right breast through her sports bra. Mitsuomi explored her inner walls with his long tongue, bringing the vampire closer and closer to her release.

"Fuck Mitsuomi...how are you so good eating pussy" yoruichi pants out and arches her back as she came. Mitsuomi licks his mouth as he crawls to hover above her, "Skillz" he purrs and yoruichi pulls him into deep kiss. Yoruichi explores his mouth and tastes her juices as their tongues duke it out but she moves off his mouth, to sink her fangs in his neck.

"Turn about is fair place" yoruichi coos, sucking softly. Mitsuomi pulls her from his neck to share a bloody kiss, "if you say so" he coos, biting her neck but yoruichi has enough room to bite him again. The two vampires drink from each other and pull away with devious grins, "mmm...I'm ready for that hammer" she coos. Mitsuomi licks his lips and starts teasing her eager core, before sliding inside her with a slow thrust. Mitsuomi lifts her sports bra enough to suckle her breast, making yoruichi moan and squirm from his thrusts. Mitsuomi shifts them on his back and yoruichi leans back to ride him properly as orgasm after orgasm erupted from the vampiric pair.[song ends]

 **XxXxX**

Isane followed soifon after getting a wonderful meal of ramen, "so where are we going" she asks. Soifon glances back as the near a set of doors, "wanna see a movie...its still kinda early" she replies, opening the door. Isane slightly gasps seeing the movie theater-esque room with a huge screen and five rows of chairs, "take a seat...We're screening Dracula Untold" soifon says, setting up the screen. Isane took one the last row seats and soifon two seats below, "um what's it like being...you know" she asks. Soifon shifts to look back, "it'll suck seeing people I know grow old...while I'm eternally young and the fact that I drink blood but once you accept it...its not so bad when you have those you care about with you" she explains. Isane slowly nods as they turn their attention back to movie as it starts, "some one I care about..." she thought. Isane watched the movie quietly as soifon was making slight remarks about the vampire's abilities, "do Yoruichi or Mitsuomi have abilities like that...well except for the sun thing obviously" she asks.

"Dunno really...They're the only other vampires I've met...well other than Bambietta" soifon replies.

"Um...whats she like" isane asks and soifon looks back, "I met her twice and from what I've seen...she cares for brother and is in love with women" she says. Isane slowly nods and slightly gasps as Dracula summons bats and uses them like a huge fist, "that's was cool" soifon quips and isane nods.

"I could do that...if I really wanted to" a voice quips and both look to mitsuomi, dressed like he was earlier. Mitsuomi takes a seat next to isane and she blushed, "could you do that" she asks but he shrugs his shoulders, "dunno" he replies. The trio finished the movie in silence and decided to watch The Interview, "this movie is so awesome...you will laugh so much...you might pee yourself" mitsuomi quips. Sure enough isane almost did during the tiger scene, "I could've took him" mitsuomi jokes. Isane and soifon stare at him incredulously, "I fought a bear once or rather forced to fight" he muses. Soifon turns back to the movie with a scoff but mitsuomi smirks, "she hate me...because she ain't me" he croons and soifon hisses at him but isane stifles a laugh. Soon isane started yawn and laugh as the movie reached the end, "you tired" mitsuomi asks, feeling her head hit his shoulder. Mitsuomi glanced over and saw she was sound asleep, making the vampire chuckle but he carefully picked her up and isane didn't stir. Soifon led him to spar room that was set up for her, "tell me why you would make a fledgling" soifon asks.

"I didn't make...she drank my blood after trying to kill herself" mitsuomi softly replies, trying not to wake her. The room was fairly simple with a bed, adjoining bathroom and large windows, "still you could've just let her" soifon comments, pulling the covers. Mitsuomi softly lays isane on the bed and covers her form, "yea I could've but I just couldn't" he remarks, seeing her sleeping face. The two vampires quietly exit and go their separate ways but soifon glances back at his retreating form, "maybe it's because you found someone to love" she thought, heading to go train her gaming.

 **XxXxX**

Mitsuomi sat at yoruichi's computer with the flashdrive in his hand and a serious look on his face, "What the hell could you two have done" he thought, slipping the drive into the port. The file took a few moments to load and windows player loaded to a play a twenty minute clip. The video was of security footage from a building which had numerous people doing normal things but suddenly one man fell with a red stain on his back. The people started to scream as automatic fire goes off and people start to drop but the vampire grits his teeth as several children were gunned down as well. The gunfire stopped after everyone was dead and mitsuomi saw two men enter dressing in full combat gear, armed with HK416 rilfes. One was a man with a firey red mohawk and the other had black hair with a scar through his lip, "Cang..Bazz" mitsuomi hisses. Cang and bazz look through the bodies and kill any that were lucky to survive their inital attack. Bazz sets one man on fire while cang jams a machete through a young couple, elciting a soft growl from the vampire.

"Oh my God..." a voice shudders and mitsuomi turns to see yoruichi holding her robe and a bottle of vodka. Mitsuomi turned off the video with a heavy sigh, "I thought you were asleep" he states. Yoruichi looks to the floor with a shake of her head, "How could you watch that with a straight face" she asks. Mitsuomi rises to his feet with a scoff, "You remember who made me...Kirio did everything she could to desensitize me pertaining to violence...why do you think..I don't bat an eye when I kill someone" he states.

"How did you get your hands on the video" yoruichi asks, handing him the bottle. Mitsuomi popped the cork for a swig, "The Balance called me this morning asking me to break my imposed parameters on my work...Because they were black labeled from on high" he explains and takes another swig. Yoruichi plops in a chair with a sigh, "what about Isane...if you're on a job...what will you do" she asks. Mitsuomi scratches his ear with another swig, "if she turns within the next few days...I'll bring her here till the job is done" he said, tossing her the bottle.

"Indirect kiss" yoruichi jokes and takes a sip, "whatever you need" she adds. Mitsuomi drops the flashdrive in his pocket as he stood with a groan, "I'm going race...I'll be back before dawn" he states but pauses for a quick kiss, "win big..you owe me stud" yoruichi purrs and mitsuomi chuckles.

 **XxXxX**

 _Isane found herself in school of all places but she was surrounded by bodies, bodies she recognized as fellow students. Isane's breath hitched as she saw bodies as she seemed drawn to her classroom but she felt something wet on her mouth. Isane reached her class and her hand went to her mouth, seeing yoruichi and soifon feeding on ikkaku and shuuhei. While mitsuomi had rangiku on the desk drinking from her as well, however when she pulled her hand away from her mouth. Isane gasped seeing blood on her hand, "Isane get a taste" mitsuomi darkly coos, pulling from rangiku's neck. Isane shudders seeing the blood dripping from his mouth, as by an unknown force drew her closer to rangiku and her softly moaning form. Isane drew closer and closer to the wound, then grasps rangiku by hair and sinks her teeth in her neck..._

Isane bolted up in bed with shudder and in a cold, "a dream" she whispers. Isane looks around and remembers watching a movie, then someone carrying her and she immediately blushes realizing it may have been mitsuomi. Isane grabs her phone and the time read 5:45, "I don't think I could sleep after that dream" she thought, climbing out the bed. Isane found the bathroom and did her business, then decided to find mitsuomi and actually found him asleep in the living room, from his loud snoring. Isane inched closer trying not to wake him and her cheeks got redder as she did. Mitsuomi srunched his face and slowly opened his eyes, "You're up early" he whospers.

"I had a nightmare" isana says, sitting down. Mitsuomi popped his shoulder, "About killing people you know" he says and isane gasps, "It happens..you have nightmares of killing family..friends..anyone you know..You see all the horror you cna commit" he explains.

"How do you deal with it..I know they treated me horribly but they don't deserve to die" isane whispers. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette with a sigh, "You just deal..when I was turned I was married but she didn't wait for me..So I moved on" he says. Isane glances his way as footsteps catch their ears, "Good morning young miss may I offer you something to drink or eat" genshiro asks.

"Nothing Sir but Thank you" isane says. Mitsuomi blows a swath of smoke, "I'll take some pancakes" he says but genshiro ignores him and excuses himself. Mitsuomi puffs his cheeks as isane softly laughs, "Lousy old man" he mutters. Eventually yoruichi came down with the files needed, "I hacked into the database..you're a transfer from Louisiana" she explains. Mitsuomi takes the file and kisses yoruichi on the cheek as she does the same, "Isane let's go gets some breakfast and you can test me" he says. Isane slowly bids and returns upstairs to get her things.

"Will you take the job" yoruichi asks. Mitsuomi rubs his nose and eyes, "I gotta take it..I trained them and they broke the code and for that they pay" he says.

"When you go after them..Just bring Isane here and I'll take care of her" yoruichi states, as isane came back downstairs and the pair headed for his car. Mitsuomi found an Ihop and chowed down on six full stacks of pancakes, before heading back to isane's apartment and spending the rest of day preparing for school.

* * *

Isane scrunched her face as she woke up to her alarm, "Back to reality" she thought tossing her covers. Isane shuffled to her bathroom and turned on the light but gasped seeing her reflection, her skin a shade paler and what looked like black veins on her neck. Isane moved closer and lifted her shirt but saw the veins along her breasts and stomach, "Is this what Yoruichi meant" she thought. Isane ran her fingers through her hair, "Ok...I can do this" she thought, cleaning herself up. Isane quickly got dressed for school and added a sweater to cover her skin, "maybe I should stay home" she whispers but decided against it. Isane headed to the living room but mitsuomi was gone and thought it was just some dream, however as she reached outside. Mitsuomi stood by his truck dressed in the Seireitei Academy uniform, "Isane..maybe you should stay home...it could happening" he states but isane shakes her head, "no lets just go ok" she asks. Isane climbs in the truck as mitsuomi walks around, "alright but be careful..if you feel sick tell me" he said, after climbing in the truck. Mitsuomi reaches for her wrist and raises her sleeve, "Its starting" he thought but isane pulls away. The truck rumbles along as isane looks out the window and the drive drew closer to school, the dread set in for isane at the prospect of the ridicule.

To Be Continued

A/N...CHAPTER ONE IS IN THE BOOKS AND THE SECOND PICKS UP FROM HERE...I EXPECT THIS TO GO ABOUT THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS...SO FAV..FOLLOW AND SUPPORT...STAY FROSTY AND THANKS...


End file.
